


try, try, try

by Anonymous



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 1. jaebum/jinyoung: jinyoung as a princess, jaebum as the long-suffering manservant2. seokjin/jimin: sex on the beach3. namjoon/hoseok: moving in together4. seokjin/yoongi: seokjin's questionable tastes and pet choices5. seokjin/jimin: grindr AU





	try, try, try

**Author's Note:**

> so I was poking around my notes, trying to clean out the WIPs, and found a few un-crossposted drabbles waiting in my drafts. happy reading!!!!

**jaebum/jinyoung: jinyoung as a spoiled princess and jaebum as ~~her slave~~ the long-suffering manservant**

 

 

"For the last time, just because you keep fooling tourists into thinking that they can walk into antiquated torture chambers without a guide does _not_ mean you should do it," says Jaebum, sternly; from her seat on the armchair reserved for timeouts and staff members sobbing into their hands every time Jinyoung gets it into her head that fucking people over is entertaining, Jinyoung just purses her lips and rolls her eyes. "I said--"

"I heard you the first time," says Jinyoung, already disinterested and picking at an upturned book on the seat cushion. "You're always so boring, Jaebum. It's only a little bit of fun."

If only fun didn't involve elementary school kids bursting into tears at the sight of fake decapitated heads, then Jaebum might forgive it; unfortunately, some princesses are born spoiled sweet, and Jinyoung is only one of those two things.

"Please stop abusing your birthright," says Jaebum, sounding pained.

"Maybe tomorrow," says Jinyoung, indifferent, and turns a page.

 

 

**seokjin/jimin: sex on the beach**

 

 

"Why did I think sex on the beach was a good plan again?" Jimin groans; he's stretched out on the mattress, sunburnt and skin peeling even with the help of copious amounts of sunblock, and Seokjin is clicking his tongue at him even as he cradles Jimin's head on his lap, gently.

"I told you it was a bad idea except when it's alcohol," says Seokjin, "and even then I don't think the hangover is worth it."

"I have sand in places I never wanted it to be," says Jimin, flatly. "Next time we let Taehyung talk us into vacation packages, I'm drowning him before he makes me regret it."

 

 

**namjoon/hoseok: moving in together**

 

 

"Sometimes I feel like I'm living with my mom instead of my boyfriend," says Namjoon, apropos of nothing as he cradles a mug of coffee to his bare chest. "When we moved in together, I thought weekends were going to be spent lazing around in bed all day and not spring cleaning."

Hoseok grunts but doesn't lift his head from peering under the sofa to vacuum out all the dust. Hoseok's only ever hyper focused on three things: dancing, cleaning, and sucking Namjoon's dick. Unfortunately, the latter part gets shoved aside in favor of less important things, like trying to keep the apartment of two uni kids livable and intact, much less up to a mother's standards. Hoseok's priorities are so fucked up.

Namjoon drains the rest of his coffee, and contemplates the stacks of manhwa on the table and the video game cartridges neatly arranged by genre, author's surname, and volume number, in that order. Even the unlabeled DVDs of questionable content (read: porn) are sorted according to running time, which isn't really useful to Namjoon but keeps Hoseok happy enough to make him more pliant and susceptible to suggestion. Hoseok's kinda anal like that, and not even in the nsfw way. Namjoon could only hope to be so lucky.

"You're a middle-aged housewife, is what you are," Namjoon concludes. That gets Hoseok's attention long enough to make him lift his head and send Namjoon the most insulted expression he can offer, one that's starting to lose its efficacy day by day. "What? It's true."

"Last time I checked, I was twenty one and perpetually horny," says Hoseok, dryly, sounding too much like Yoongi for his own good. "I didn't hear you complaining last time."

"That was _ten days ago_ ," Namjoon points out. "That's, like, the longest dry spell anyone in a functioning relationship at twenty can go for."

"Oh, and hands and mouths don't count?"

Namjoon's eyes flicker from Hoseok's cheek, to the curl of his lip, before settling, finally, to his mouth. Hoseok cocks his head to the side, feigning coyness, but Namjoon knows exactly what Hoseok's thinking. Doesn't mean he has to give in, though. Where'd the fun in that be?

" _Ten days_ ," he insists, tipping his chin up in defiance, and Hoseok scowls.

"And people think _I'm_ the dramatic one," says Hoseok, rolling his eyes. "They should meet _you_ instead."

"It's not my fault you're a prude."

"Me, the one that got rug burn from the last time we crashed at Taehyung's flat, a _prude_ \--"

"It's true," says Namjoon, wistfully. He sets his empty mug down on the nearest surface (a wobbling stack of readings from his econ class, but Namjoon's confident the weight will keep it upright. Maybe) and folds his arms over his chest. "You never let me have too much fun."

"Your idea of fun is embarrassing."

"Just because you don't know how to talk dirty to me doesn't mean I have embarrassing kinks."

"Lies," says Hoseok, chucking a rolled up magazine at Namjoon's direction. It smacks Namjoon's leg and rolls uselessly aside. "All lies!"

"Oh yeah?" Namjoon challenges. "Why don't you try talking dirty to me, then?"

Hoseok rises from his spot on the floor, and takes a step forward, another, and another. He stops at arm's length of Namjoon, and reaches out to thumb at the underside of Namjoon's jaw, the pads of his fingers soft under the prickle of Namjoon's stubble. This close, Namjoon can just reach out to kiss him, lingering, slow. But he doesn't; he doesn't.

He waits for Hoseok to press closer, and nose at the shell of his ear, searching. His mouth is hot against Namjoon's skin. Namjoon wonders if Hoseok can hear his heart beat in this proximity. Against his ear, Hoseok's breath is warm, quickening. It makes Namjoon bite his lip.

"Your bed is crawling with ants," whispers Hoseok, finally. "And the sink is still cluttered with your unwashed dishes."

Namjoon should shove him away, he really, really should, but he doesn't. "Your life is so sad," says Namjoon, letting Hoseok sag against him as he erupts into a spiel of laughter. "Why are we together again?"

It takes a minute for Hoseok to recover, but when he does, he punches Namjoon's arm, hard enough to bruise. "You'd be lucky to have me, asshole," says Hoseok, but without heat -- and yeah, Namjoon concedes. Maybe he's right about that.

 

 

**seokjin/yoongi: seokjin's questionable tastes and pet choices**

 

 

"I don't understand," says Hoseok, shuddering at the reptile sleeping in its den of iniquity and emitting waves of "VERY DANGER" in the wise words of JE idols that Hoseok's sister makes him watch, "how could Seokjin-hyung think a snake is _adorable_?"

"Seokjin-hyung has questionable tastes," says Namjoon.

"He likes _Mario_ and _Maple story_. He thinks _Jimin_ is the cutest thing."

"Yeah, but it's not Jimin he's ass over tits for, is it?"

"I have no idea what the hell that even means."

Namjoon sets his phone down and pointedly looks at Yoongi, who's just emerged from the kitchen with a tupperware of frozen baby mice fresh from the fridge in hand. Yoongi, who, contrary to popular belief and Seokjin's fervent insistence, looks more like a constipated squirrel than an adorable grumpy cat when bossed around by other people (Seokjin). Yoongi, who Seokjin's all but bullied into co-parenting the creepiest household pet in the world with him barring eight-legged, poisonous insects like Jungkook's tarantula lovingly named after Yoongi. Hoseok shuts his mouth.

"Ah," says Hoseok, "I understand now."

"Fuck you guys so hard," says Yoongi, and makes sure to leave a dead mouse on top of Hoseok's iPad.

 

 

**seokjin/jimin: grindr AU**

 

 

"I'm not in love with a guy I sleep with sometimes," says Seokjin, and Hoseok and Namjoon just stare at him. "I'm not!"

"Right, because you're just in love with the idea of his dick inside your mouth," says Hoseok, making a face at his bowl of cereal. Corn flakes. Gross. "And your ass. And between your thi --"

"Oh my god," says Namjoon, looking like he regrets waking up and crawling out of bed just to eat breakfast with these assholes, "why did I even ask."

"I don't know about you guys, but this dick looks really familiar to me for some reason," says Taehyung, squinting at Seokjin's laptop screen. "Are you sure it's not Yoongi-hyung's or Jungkook's?"

"I think I just threw up a little in my mouth," says Namjoon.


End file.
